A number of "magnetic zippers" are known in the prior art. These include those shown in:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,102,314, Alderfer; Sept. 3, 1963;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,869, Younger; June 20, 1967;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,399, Ausnit; June 20, 1967;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,743, Cutler; Nov. 18, 1975;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,296, Malick; Apr. 5, 1977.